


fate is red destiny is blue they go together like me and you

by whichlights



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, also its apparently called plasmashipping which is SO COOL, so im rewatching ninjago for those nostalgia feels and wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Jay finds an old scroll, and thinks he should share it with Kai.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a floof to get a feel for their characters so i can write my multichap later lol

"Kai! Kaaaaaai." Jay called. "Where are you?"

Kai sighed from where he was eating cereal in the dining room. "Over here."

Jay popped his head into the room, grinning. "Check out what I found."

"Found." Kai put scare quotes around the world.

"Yes, found! And sensei gave me permission to show you, so don't even try it." Jay smoothed the scroll out over the table. "It tells a story about a blue ninja and a red ninja. Apparently, they were in love."

"And you wanted to show me this why?" It clicked, and Kai turned red. Kai buried his face in his hands. "Aaah."

"So, about those ninjas... I kinda wrote the scroll myself." Jay admitted. "It's not telling a past story. Maybe a future one?"

Kai's face was still bright red, but so was Jay's, so it was okay. He took his hand. "How about a now story."

"Sounds good." Jay smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is witchlightsands and im in the middle of rewatching season two


End file.
